


The Meeting of Bird and Spider

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Parents bringing their daughters together, Stony - Freeform, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Bruce and Tony bring their daughters together in a meeting that will cause some effect in the Superhero world. Crossposted in ff.net
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	The Meeting of Bird and Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know Bruce and Clark have been married a while the same as Tony and Steve they adopted daughters because why not? The one-shots will be put out of order but I will let you know what age they're on.

**Best Friends Forever Web & Bird **

**The Meeting **

Rachel was nervous: it got both of her parents worried as this child did not get nervous. Now here was the reason she was nervous, she was going to meet another kid, not that she hadn't met a lot of kids by going to school. She had but she was meeting another superhero kid, the fact that she was Batman's and Superman's kid and she was going to meet Iron Man and Captain America's kid.

"Don't be nervous." Clark teased her hair.

"I'm not nervous," Rachel told her Papa and held on tighter to her Daddy's hand but she was trying to hide behind Clark's legs.

#

Penelope or Penny was nervous; she was having a major freak down in the truck. Why did she have to meet someone new? she didn't have to meet someone new. She was happy just been alone.

"Bruce told me we would meet in the Manor," Tony told Steve as he drove to Wayne Manor.

"Do we have to be here in Gotham?" Penny asked she had heard rumors about the city.

"Yes, don't be nervous dear," Steve told her.

"I'm not nervous,” Penny said and blushed because she knew that her Dad was very good friends with Bruce Wayne and they had dealt with each other in business.

"We're here," Tony said.

Penny looked out the window and she gasped. The Manor was so big, she had asked her Aunt Darcy to show her the Manor on the internet and she had but she didn't know it would look like this. Steve opened the door and helped Penny out.

"You're going to do great kid," Tony tells her and Penny just gets more nervous. When they knock on the door Penny looks up to see an older man with a serious look open the door.

"Alfred is good to see you." Her Dad Tony tells the older gentleman who just got a little twinkle in his eyes but nothing else is there.

"Master Anthony, Master Steve is good to see you again." He says then turns his gaze to her and she hides behind Steve's legs as much as she can.

"This is Penelope," Steve says.

"Is good to meet you, Miss Penelope," Alfred says.

"Hi," Penny tells him.

"Master Bruce and Clark are waiting with Miss Rachel," Alfred said.

"Great, let's go," Tony says. Penny held onto Steve's pants and she was getting nervous.

"Bruce is good to see you man," Tony says. "Grumpy as always I see."

"Charming as always Stark," Bruce says with a bit of a smile. "Steve is good to see you can still handle Tony," Bruce said and everyone could see he was teasing.

"I try," Steve said with a sigh and fond smile in his lips.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side," Tony says with a pout.

"Nice to see you, Steve," Clark says.

"Good to see you too, Clark I read you last article it was great," Steve said.

"Of course since both of you like the medium that is almost dead," Tony says.

"Is good to see you too Tony," Clark says.

"Penny, come meet our friends Bruce and Clark Wayne -Kent,” Steve says bringing Penny from behind him, as she had made herself disappeared behind Steve’s legs.

"Hi," Penny says.

"Hello, is nice to meet you, Steve talks about you often, and I'm Clark Kent-Wayne," Clark says. "This is my husband Bruce Wayne-Kent,"

"Nice to meet you," Bruce says seriously. "This is our daughter Rachel," Clark gently pushes Rachel from behind his legs. Both girls looked at each other taking in everything from each other.

"Hi," they said at the same time before smiling at each other.

"Do you want to eat cookies, Alfred made them?” Rachel told her.

"Okay," Penny told her. As the two girls walked away all four men looked at each other.

"Something tells me we might regret this," Tony says looking at Bruce.

"Please, there just going to be friends," Clark said.

#

Rachel and Penny spent the entire visit playing around the Manor's garden. Clark and Steve had their ears cocked to the side trying to hear in-case something happened. Bruce and Tony were able to talk business and all four of them were able to talk about some of their villains to see they didn't get to parts of the world. When it was time to go the four men shook hands.

"We have to jet Bruce," Tony said.

"It was nice to see you,” Bruce told him.

"We'll talk some other time," Clark told Steve.

"Okay," Steve said. "Penny!"

Both girls came running, their clothes pretty much ruined that Alfred would have minded some of the dirt but the girls seemed happy.

"Hey, Pops." Penny said and Steve smiled at her.

"We have to go." Steve said and both girls groaned, though Rachel stopped when Bruce looked at her and Penny stopped when Tony looked at her.

"Daddy, can Penny come visit again?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe sometime if her parents have time," Bruce told her.

"Can Rachel come to Avengers Tower, Mr. Wayne?" Penny asked.

"Maybe," Clark answered. Penny and Rachel and smiled at each other.

As the car left Rachel smiled at the car and looked at both of her parents.

"Today was a totally Aster!" Rachel said. "Penny is my new best friend,"

"Really?" Clark asked.

"Uh-huh." Rachel said. Bruce gave his family a little smile.

#

In the car, Penny was smiling. It was the most fun she had everywhere, she was used to the stuck-up kids. Rachel had been different.

"Did you have fun?" Steve asked.

"Uh-huh." Penny said. "Rachel is my new best friend,"

"As long as you two don't go shoe shopping in Europe without telling us, we don't mind," Tony said, it caused Penny to chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it let me know. Leave Kudos and comments.


End file.
